This disclosure relates to systems and methods for performing endoscopic release procedures.
Heel pain is a common ailment associated with the foot. Heel pain may be caused by excessive tightness in the gastrocnemius muscle of the calf of the leg or from irritation or scarring of the plantar fascia, which is the thick band of tissue that connects the heel to the toes. Resection or release procedures can be performed to lengthen the gastrocnemius tendon or remove diseased portions of the plantar fascia to attempt to alleviate the heel pain. These procedures have traditionally been open procedures which result in substantial trauma to the patient. Attempts to perform these procedures endoscopically have generally been unsuccessful because of the inability to visualize the anatomical structures requiring resection during the release procedure.